One, Two, Three, Drink!
by DeliciousCow
Summary: Où se trouve la limite à la perversité? À l'addiction?


**A/N: Voici un one-shot qui s'est pratiquement écrit tout seul. **

**Je sais, je devrais continuer les histoires que j'ai déjà commencées. Mais, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas ignorer cette inspiration soudaine. J'espère que vous allez aimer. **

**Ce one-shot a été inspiré par la chanson: "Chandelier" de Sia.**

* * *

\- Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui. Certains d'entre vous sont ici de leur propre gré. Je vous félicite. C'est un grand pas que vous venez de faire. C'est le début d'une nouvelle ère pour vous. Et il y a les autres, ceux qui ont été forcés de venir sous peine d'expulsion. Je ne vous blâme pas de ne pas vouloir être ici. Je suis passé par là moi aussi. Mais, je vous promets, éventuellement, on s'en sort.

Il peut bien parler, je sens l'alcool dans son haleine d'ici. Et je suis à l'autre bout de la pièce. Imbécile.

_Aaaah ce que ma tête me fait mal. Même pas le temps de boire un café avant d'être envoyée ici._

Je ferme les yeux en accotant ma tête contre le dossier de la chaise. En arrière-plan, je peux entendre Mr. Azol (mieux connu sous le nom de « Mr. Asshole », ma courtoisie) qui continue son monologue d'une voix hypocrite.

_Ce soir. Ce soir, je vais me perdre au fond de mon verre et tout va bien aller._

-…sa?

_8 heures 45 minutes. Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire._

_Ou peut-être que je peux mélanger du rhum avec mon thé glacé en classe._

\- Elsa?

_La ferme, vieillard!_

J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux, les rayons de l'éclairage de néon me brûlant la rétine.

Mr. Azol me regarde. Je le regarde.

Je peux sentir les yeux de tout le monde sur moi. Surtout les yeux des petits nouveaux. Ceux qui se sont fait prendre la main dans le sac alors que ce n'était que la première fois qu'ils essayaient quelque chose d'interdit.

Mr. Asshole détourne les yeux inconfortablement. Je gagne. Encore.

\- Alors, Elsa… Est-ce que tu as un conseil à donner aux nouveaux, comme tu es le plus vieux membre de notre petite communauté?

Petite communauté? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'appelle pas ça comme c'est vraiment? Nous sommes une bande de pourris, de sans-vie; ceux qui n'ont pas de futur, mais qu'on tente quand même de sauver pour se donner bonne conscience.

Je cligne des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Je bâille. Je l'étire le plus longtemps que je peux.

Le silence perdure.

_Ils sont têtus, ceux-là. Merde._

Je racle ma gorge et pose mon regard directement dans celui de Mr. Azol; mon regard brûlant, accusant :

\- Eh bien… je vous dirais de ne pas suivre l'exemple de Mr. Azol et d'actuellement vous brosser les dents avant de rencontrer des gens si vous faites une rechute.

Mon ton est arrogant. Fier.

_Aller! Aller! Sors-moi de là! Je n'attends que ça. J'ai une bouteille de brandy planquée sous l'escalier principal que je meurs d'envie d'aller dénicher._

Le ton de Mr. Asshole est outragé, horrifié. Et révélateur.

_Ha! J'avais vraiment raison. Il est en rechute, le pauvre diable. Eh bien qu'il aille crever en enfer avec ses bouteilles!_

\- Dehors! MAINTENANT!

Je bondis aussitôt et je cours presque vers la porte. Presque libre, presque libre…

Et c'est alors que ma paume effleure la poignée de porte qu'il dit quelque chose qui me glace le sang :

\- Tes parents vont entendre parler de tout ça. Ils n'aimeront pas ça. J'en ai assez de ton attitude.

Ma main est blanche tellement je serre la poignée fort.

\- Mes parents sont partis. Ils n'ont rien à dire, rien à ressentir. Et je suis sûre que vous aimeriez mon attitude dans une autre… _situation. _Pervers!

La porte du local claque en se fermant et les talons hauts que je porte claquent sur le plancher pendant que je cours.

Mon dernier commentaire n'était pas sans fondations. Le nombre de fois que je l'ai surpris en train de m'observer avec cette étincelle dans les yeux… C'est dégoûtant!

_Il est encore plus dérangé que moi, le vieux cinglé! Il me donne le goût de vomir!_

Je tourne un autre corridor. Aux yeux de quelque d'autre, je suis complètement perdue. Mais, je sais exactement où je vais.

_Je vais rejoindre Brandy et me faire une petite fête. Seulement lui et moi._

Hans va m'en vouloir que je ne l'aille pas invité. Mais il va s'en remettre. Il y a un bon nombre de fois où il ne m'a pas invitée non plus.

Ah! Enfin! L'escalier principal!

_Dieu merci!_

* * *

Elle n'est pas là.

La bouteille.

Elle n'est pas là.

Une bouteille de 35 dollars! Disparue! Et pourtant je l'avais cachée ici! C'est la meilleure cachette de l'école, car elle est trop évidente. Personne ne viendrait chercher ici!

Et pourtant, quelqu'un l'a fait. Quelqu'un est venu fouiller. Et quelqu'un a trouvé la bouteille.

_Merde, merde, merde._

_Ok. Pense. Pense._

_Il y a toujours la bouteille de whiskey dans la salle de bain des filles. Ou bien la bouteille de vodka dans le jardin. Ou encore la bouteille de rhum que je voulais réserver pour la dernière période._

_Si je pars maintenant pour les jardins, je peux récupérer la bouteille avant que la cloche sonne._

Je m'apprête à tourner les talons pour filer vers le jardin quand :

\- Est-ce que c'est ça que tu cherches?

Une voix que je connais, satisfaite avec elle-même, et presqu'aussi arrogante que la mienne.

_Pas elle. Pitié, pas elle._

\- Anna.

Avec ma bouteille à la main.

\- Alors? C'est ça que tu veux?

Je réprime l'envie de soupirer. Ça lui donnerait du pouvoir sur moi.

\- Donne-moi la bouteille Anna.

Elle arque un sourcil avec un sourire narquois.

_Qu'elle se le fiche où je pense son idiot de sourire!_

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?

Elle agite la bouteille et le liquide attire aussitôt mon attention.

_Si elle lâche la bouteille, je jure que je lui arrache la tête!_

\- Parce que je l'ai payée une fortune. Et que la définition de payer est : « de prendre possession de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un ».

Son œil gauche saute un peu.

_Il semble que je ne suis pas la seule affectée. Ha!_

_Score : 1 pour Elsa. 0 pour Anna._

\- Alors je me demande…

Elle tourne doucement la bouteille dans ses mains.

Puis, elle pose son regard turquoise dans le mien…

\- Est-ce que tu l'as payée cash ou par tes services habituels?

_Si elle ne tenait pas mon bébé en ce moment…_

\- Va en enfer, Anna.

Elle a ce petit sourire amusé encore.

\- Si j'y vais, je t'amène avec moi.

Et soudain, _je _suis celle qui a un petit sourire amusé. Car elle ne peut tout simplement pas résister. Elle est comme moi. Elle ne veut tout simplement pas l'avouer.

_Quel dommage…_

\- Tu sais, Anna, depuis que maman et papa sont partis, tu t'es beaucoup relâchée. Est-ce que tu te rappelles la nuit du 1ier Juillet?

Son visage vire au rouge cramoisi. Je ne sais pas si c'est sous l'effet de l'embarras ou de la colère, mais l'effet est le même. Il reste amusant. Et immensément divertissant.

Je pose mon regard dans le sien et lentement, très lentement, je pose la main sur ma cuisse, sur le bord de ma petite jupe. Et lentement, très lentement, je la relève centimètre par centimètre.

Son regard est immédiatement fixé sur ma main qui monte, monte, monte.

\- Combien de temps est-ce que ça fait, Anna, que tu te refuses? Que tu nies ta plus grande fantaisie?

Elle lance un rire tremblant.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas aussi perverse que toi.

Et son regard qui reste fixé sur ma main que j'ai soudainement arrêtée, juste un centimètre avant mon string en dentelle noire.

_Oh mais je pense que si, Anna. Tu es aussi perverse que moi, et peut-être même plus encore._

Ses mains tremblent elles-aussi. Sous l'effet du refus qu'elle s'impose, j'imagine.

\- Alors ce n'était pas de la perversité quand tu m'as regardée comme un morceau de viande…

\- Stop.

\- … quand tu m'as plaquée tellement violemment contre le mur que j'ai eu un bleu pendant des semaines…

\- Arrête.

\- … quand tu as enfoncé ta langue dans ma gorge, dans mon sexe…

\- Elsa, arrête!

_Jamais!_

\- … quand tu as joui en criant ces deux mots _tabous_…

\- STOP! ELSA! Ne dis plus un mot!

\- … quand tu as joui en m'appelant « Grande Sœur »…

La bouteille de brandy qu'elle serrait dans ses mains explose sur le sol en un million de petits morceaux de verres et un million de gouttelettes brunes.

_NON!_

En une seconde, elle est plaquée contre le mur, le souffle court.

_Ma rédemption… Non, non, non._

_Elle n'a pas osé._

_Mais si!_

\- Sale petite garce, regarde ce que tu as fait! 35 dollars et un paradis de perdus!

Elle a le souffle court, sûrement dû à ma proximité. Elle me dégoûte. Ils me dégoûtent tous.

\- Qu'est-ce que maman et papa penseraient de toi, hmm? Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient du fait que tu as baisé ta grande sœur!?

Elle me repousse violemment et je trébuche quelques pas avant de me rattraper contre un mur. Je peux encore sentir ses mains sur moi. Je ne sais pas si ça m'excite ou me dégoûte.

\- Et toi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de toi? Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient du fait que tu as laissé ta petite sœur te baiser pour une bouteille d'alcool!?

Je serre les dents et les poings et j'ai envie de crier.

\- Ils sont partis, ok, Anna!? Ils sont partis, alors ils n'en penseraient rien du tout!

Elle affiche un sourire triomphant.

\- Alors cesse de résister, Elsa! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que notre accord nous va à toutes les deux!

J'ai envie de vomir. J'ai envie de vomir, mais je vois le liquide brun qui coule le long des dalles du plancher, et je vois les morceaux restants de la bouteille, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au « rush » qui va me faire voler plus tard.

\- C'est malsain. C'est anormal, Anna. _Tu _es anormale! Et malade!

Elle tend une main vers moi. Un frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale. Ses longs doigts fins…

\- Mais tu as besoin de moi. Et tu le sais très bien.

Elle pose son regard dans le mien.

_Brandy. Whiskey. Vodka. Bière. Vin. Champagne. Bien. Voler. Rires. Flotter. Comme sur un nuage. Brûlure dans la gorge. Feu réchauffant. Revigorant._

_Bien, tellement bien. Seulement bien. Jamais mal._

Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes et je suis sûre qu'elle peut goûter l'alcool sur les miennes. Mais elle frissonne et gémit doucement.

Et, comme pour sceller notre pacte, je murmure doucement dans son oreille :

\- Une bouteille, Anna. Tu me dois une bouteille.

* * *

**A/N: Chanson qui a inspiré ce one-shot: "Chandelier" de Sia. **


End file.
